loveislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Island: The Game (Season 1)
The first season of Love Island: The Game was released in June 2018. New episodes were made available weekly, with the final one being released on August 15, 2018. A special reunion episode was released on December 17, 2018. Summary Take on the role of a female contestant on the hit show and live your very own Love Island experience. You'll join 10 other hot singles and the choices you make will determine the way the story unfolds, with all the banter, drama and romance of the show. You'll choose outrageous outfits, play cheeky challenges, and get grafting. And of course, you'll pick your partner in tense recouplings and get the chance to share intimate moments with them. Have your very own holiday romance in paradise with the first official Love Island mobile game. Get ready for the hottest summer of your life! Crack on!https://www.fuseboxgames.com/loveisland/ Islanders The player controls a customisable female contestant. * Sammi will only appear if the player couples up with Talia on Day 8. Episodes Coupling : Girls choice : Boys choice : Choice is affected by player's decision Notes * : On Day 1, the player must choose between Jasper and Miles. Whoever is not picked is dumped. * : On Day 4, both Allegra and Erikah's choices are influenced by the player. Allegra will couple up with whoever the player coupled up with on Day 1. If the player chooses to couple up with Rohan, Erikah will choose Jake and vice versa. * : On Day 8, there are two possible outcomes. If the player chooses Mason or Levi, Talia will couple up with Jake and whoever the player doesn't choose will be single. However, if the player chooses to couple up with Talia, all three boys (Jake, Levi and Mason) will be single. * : On Day 9, the results of a vote reveal that Allegra and her partner (either Jasper or Miles) and Rohan and Cherry are the least popular couples. Regardless of who the player votes for, Allegra and her partner are dumped. * : On Day 10, the second islander (not Lucy) is determined by the players choice. If the player coupled up with a boy on Day 8, the islander who was dumped on Day 1 (Jasper or Miles) will return and couple up with Talia. If the player is coupled up with Talia, Sammi will enter the villa and the player must choose who she couples up with (Levi or Mason). * : On Day 11, if the player chooses to crack on with Jake, Levi/Mason (depending on who the player coupled up with on Day 10) will couple up with Cherry. If the player rejects Jake, all of the couples from Day 10 will remain the same. * : On Day 12, the results of a vote reveal that Jen and Tim and Erikah and Reese are in the final and must choose another two couples to save. The player is saved as the third couple, and must choose whether to save Lucy and Rohan, Cherry and her partner or Levi/Mason/Talia and their partner. The other two couples are dumped. Other Information *Reese and Jake are the only characters whose second names are mentioned. *Talia is the only female dateable character. *The dumping on Day 9 is the only event where the player has no influence on the result, as Allegra is dumped regardless of the player's decisions. *Jake, Levi, Mason and Talia are the only possible final partners. References Category:Love Island: The Game Category:Game Seasons